1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coin-operated vending machines and, more particularly, is concerned with a vending machine housing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general type of prior art vending machine includes at least one merchandise storage and dispensing head, a housing supporting the one or more heads, a coin-actuated mechanism corresponding to each head and being mounted on and extending into the interior of the housing to where the coin-actuated mechanism operably engages the corresponding head, and at least one coin box disposed in the housing below the coin-actuated mechanisms for receiving coins from the operation of the coin-actuated mechanisms.
Some prior art vending machines have employed housings of varying constructions. In one example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,317 to Probasco, a vending machine has a housing which includes a rectangular base, a rectangular body having a one-piece construction supported upon the base, and a rectangular container mounting member supported upon the one-piece rectangular body. The base has a bottom and peripheral annular flange extending upwardly and receiving telescopically an annular bottom skirt of the base. The upper end of the body forms an external annular seat which receives and supports an annular flange of the container mounting member. The container mounting member, in turn, is formed with an internal seat which receives and supports the lower edge of a product-holding container. A coin controlled operating mechanism is detachably mounted to the one-piece body by being insertable into and removable from a top opening slot in the front wall of the one-piece body via grooves provided along side edges of a plate of the mechanism being slidably interfitted with opposite edges on the body wall defining the slot.
In another example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,492 to Schwarzli, the vending machine has a housing divided into an upper bin and a lower cashbox separated by an intermediate partition. The cashbox has a plurality of vertical structural members disposed upon and extending upright from a horizontal base. The cashbox also has lower wall portions secured in place by vertical slots in the vertical structural members and horizontal slots in the horizontal base. The partition overlies the lower wall portions. The vertical structural members have arcuate cross-sectional configurations and when assembled with the lower wall portions provide the corners of the cashbox. One of the lower wall portions is provided with an aperture into which is fitted an assembly comprising the product delivery chute. Bolts extend downwardly from the corners of the intermediate partition to the horizontal base and thus serve to clamp and secure together the vertical structural members and lower wall portions of the cashbox between the horizontal base and intermediate partition of the cashbox.
While these housing constructions of prior art vending machines may be more or less satisfactory, the inventor herein has perceived that there is a need for further innovation in housing construction which will enhance the assembly and durability of the general type of vending machine described above.